Crimson Love
by hatsuhannaharu
Summary: Multi-chapter Grelliam fanfic What happens when William lets Grell behind his defenses? When he finally does, is everything he ever loved taken away from him? yaoi/BL don't like, don't read. rated M for major lemon/lime in 2nd chapter, on, as well as themes of kidnapping, some self injury, rape, abuse, and well everything else that comes with a crazy homicidal maniac rapist freak.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys! Here's the first chapter of my Grelliam fic! It gets reaaaaaasal lemony next chapter. Haha well I'd love constructive criticism and comments! This is my first ff ever written. Ever.**

* * *

Grell was finally finished with the day's work. William had recruited him to work overtime, seeing as Alan was sick with the Thorns of Death and Eric was caring for him. Grell sighed, sitting on a bench in the cool London air, thinking about his two dear friends. Grell admired the way the Shinigami's cared for each other. He was honestly jealous. The redhead believed no one could love him like that. Grell thought back to the people that Eric and Alan reminded him of: His parents.

His parents were once two high ranking shinigami's and he guessed that was the only reason he was currently on the Dispatch Society. Their names were Margaret and Jack, and they were great parents, until the day they died. Grell lay on the bench, taking a break from his reaping. He looked up into the sky, watching the snowflakes begin to drop, and reminiscing. His parents had loved him dearly. They had encouraged his eccentricities and raised him to believe it was okay to be different. Grell sighed into the freezing night air. _I wish they hadn't. _Grell thought _It brings so many troubles._

The only thing he was known for was his excessive flirting and flightiness. Grell scowled into the crisp night, thinking about his reputation. They thought he was a bloody bimbo who couldn't speak for himself. People shunned him because of his desire to be referred to as a woman and because of the way he dressed. Not to mention he had once sought after a demon. Grell tsked into the night air, shaking his head in disgust at his own thoughts.

"Grell Sutcliff." called the familiar cold voice into the cold night air. "Get off that damned bench and get to work. I need your assistance." It was William. He was the only other Death God working overtime and he rarely needed help. Grell stood from the bench, brushing the flurries off his blood red coat, and jogged to catch up with the older shinigami. He smiled his Cheshire cat smile.

"Oh Willie, love~! Are you sure you don't need a jacket? Or shall I warm you up, darling?" Grell asked when he arrived next to him, struggling to keep up in his heels. "You're going to freeze to death!" Grell saw William smirk slightly at the horrible pun. But he ignored the suggestion, as well as the insinuation.

"Let's just get this over with." He stated, resuming his usual stoic expression.

They were both coming back into the office together, after a difficult reaping. They were both exhausted and Grell was even fed up with his own eccentricities; Grell felt his face slip into the serious scowl he only wore in the confines of his own home. As he passed William's office, he saw the large stack of papers on his desk, eyes growing wide. "Those aren't…" he began, "Y-you aren't planning on doing those tonight, are you?" He stared incredulously at the dark haired man.

"Of course I am, Grell. Not all of us can slack off as much as you do." He said sounding tired, sitting down, and loosening his tie. He picked up the paper on top and began filling it out. Grell looked back to his own desk, containing nothing but a picture of himself with Eric, Alan, Ron, and Will. The office was quiet. They were the last ones here. It was eerie without Ronald making a joke and Alan coughing up a lung, Eric quickly rushing to help. He walked over, turning off the lamp at his desk with a sigh.

Grell entered the bathroom labeled 'Women', striding in with all the femininity he could muster. The redhead had been reprimanded for this quite a few times, but the office was empty now. Grell sauntered through the doorway, his red heels clicking against the tacky cream tile. He turned, his reflection surprising him. Almost all of his makeup had come off with the activities of the day. His cheeks flushed when he leaned in for further inspection. His cheekbones were prominent and his eyes had dark circles beneath them. _Shit. _He thought frantically _Will has seen me like this. _His eyes welled up with unshed tears, realizing that someone had seen how truly hideous he was without all the makeup. Grell reached into the small red purse, always at his side, and extracted a single crimson hairbrush. He pulled it through the tangles, allowing his worries to fade as he stared at the beauty that was his hair. It was his ultimate pride. The long, blood-red locks were the only thing Grell truly loved about himself. He straightened himself up, realizing that Will had seen him looking worse. They had known each other for decades, and William had already seen him in the heat of battle, covered in blood and sweat. _Besides, _he thought, _It's not as if he _really_ looks at me._ Grell shook his head, summoning a smile. "Time to work, dearest!" He said to his reflection, as if waiting for it to laugh at him. Grell walked out of the bathroom, head held high. He sauntered into Will's office, not bothering to knock.

He crossed the room, pulling up a chair across from the elder one, and sat down, beginning on the paperwork in front of him. "Honestly, Sutcliff, Your help is not needed any further. You can go home." William said persistently, eager for peace and quiet. Grell sighed, putting down his signature red pen. His temper was extremely short, and home was the last place he wanted to go.

"Will, it's okay to ask for help every once in a while." He picked up his crimson pen, and continued his work. As an afterthought, he added "Besides, who wouldn't want to spend their evening with you, hm dear?" They continued in silence for awhile, focusing on the task at hand.

"Thank you." William said stiffly, breaking the cold silence.

The reply had come unexpected. "Y-you're welcome, Will." Grell said stuttering a bit. _Will was usually so cold. _Grell looked up at the dark haired shinigami in surprise. Will did not notice, and continued his work, Grell soon joining him. A few minutes passed and the redhead started breaking a sweat. He put the pen down and stood, his limbs stretching as he yawned. He removed his red coat and tie, setting them on the floor beside his chair. He loosened the top button on his white button-up shirt. He then flipped his mass of hair over, gathering it all in a high ponytail. Feeling much more comfortable, he returned to his seat and continued the bland paperwork.

Grell could see William watching him from the corner of his eye. He watched as Will's eyebrows furrowed, and he leaned forward, biting the inside of his cheek. Grell's cheeks flushed at the oncoming question. "Grell, are you..alright?" Will asked, his eyes remaining on Grell's face. The redhead thought back to his mirror reflection and swore to himself he would never forget his makeup bag at home again. He knew what Will was seeing: his sunken cheeks and dark eyes, weary from exhaustion.

He looked up, plastering a smile on his face, but avoiding the other's eyes. "I'm fine, deary! There's no need to worry about me, my love." Grell said, mustering up all his energy to focus on being his usual eccentric self. It seemed he had used up all of his energy, though, for as soon as William looked away, eyebrows still knitted together in doubt, Grell let his face fall. He reached up to massage his thrumming temples.

They slowly reached the end of the pile of papers; Will of course, took the last. Grell watched as his senpai stood, tightening his tie and putting his coat on, preparing for the night chill. Grell did the same, but left his hair up. They silently left the room, locking up behind them. Grell sighed as the stepped outside into the crisp winter breeze.

"Grell," Will began "I thank you very much, and I ask for your company. I am going out to eat and would like you to join. Think of it as a token of my appreciation." Grell looked long and hard at the older shinigami, trying to detect an alternate innuendo behind his words. He knew William could be very cold most of the time, but he also knew that Will was not rude. After thinking about the consequences, and finding none, he accepted.

"Well, no one has asked me to dinner in quite a while." He said, acquiescing. _Actually, I haven't _eaten _in a while. _Grell thought, turning away from Will to hide his tired face.

"We will, of course pay for our own respective meals, and this will be viewed only as coworkers having dinner after overtime; nothing more." He sighed at the smug smile on Grell's face. "Honestly, Sutcliff, did you hear even one word I just said?" William asked, sounding exasperated.

"Of course darling~! Let's go get some food, yes?" Grell replied, ignoring his Senpai's aforementioned words.

They approached a restaurant, one rather popular among the shinigami's, and Grell stopped dead in his tracks. "W-Will, stop. I can't go in there." Grell said, his heart fluttering. Will looked at him questioningly, and Grell knew he was frustrated at the sudden mood swing. "I've only been here once." He continued. "They were horrible to me. I thought since I was a paying customer they might respect me a bit more, but they shunned me just like everyone else. They sent me away and made a big scene of embarrassing me." He said, his nervousness causing him to babble. Grell watched as William's face flushed a bit, his jaw clenching. His fists balled, and his expression as steely as ever.

"No matter, Grell. You're with me. There is nothing to worry about." He said, the anger evident in the way his voice shook. Grell convinced himself not to feel special. William would've acted the same had it been another one of his coworkers that were treated like so. Still, though. Will didn't get it.

"B-but don't you see? It's because I'm with you!" Grell started, trying to make Will understand. "If they see me with you, you'll only get a bad reputation. And you can't afford that, what with your ranking and all." Grell said, his back turned to hide is flushing face. Grell felt a stiff hand reach out, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "I don't give a shit what they think." He spat, his face just as cold as ever, "I chose to come here with you and we will enjoy this meal. It will probably be your first one in awhile, judging from the looks of it." He said, finally losing his temper. Grell turned his face away, his eyes becoming glassy, suddenly needing to return to his usual self. "A-alright, Will." He said, giving in. He stepped away, yanking the hairband from his hair, and shaking out the red locks to hide behind. He straightened his coat, and stepped inside the restaurant after his senpai.

The hostess greeted William with a smile and a bow, the smile falling when seeing Grell. Her eyebrows knitted and her nose turned up, she spoke "Excuse me _sir, _but-", she started, knowing the redhead preferred to be referred to as a woman.

Will stepped into the hostess' line of sight, "_She _and I would like a table for two." He said curtly, emphasizing the usage of the word 'she'. Grell's face flushed harder, though he did smile a bit when William called him that. He had never referred to him as a woman, and Grell thought that he was just another who disapproved of it… apparently not, though.

They took a seat, receiving many glares and whispers as they did so. They were placed in a secluded booth in the back. There was a candle lit between them, and it was rather embarrassing. "I wish they wouldn't go to these extremes to humiliate us." Will said with a sigh, eyes falling onto the lit candle and bottle of Chardonnay already on the table.

Grell looked up in surprise, "Is that what they're really trying to do? Make it look as if we're on a… date?" Grell's stomach churned at the thought; his hands began to sweat, and he realized just how nervous the atmosphere made him.

William seemingly ignored the question, and poured the wine into the glasses, "No need to let it go to waste." He murmured, and settled back, his cold face unchanging.

The dinner had been wonderful. Grell thought back to the small talk and the delicious Italian meal he'd had. His stomach full, and his head light from the wine, he walked down the street with Will. Even Will's walking was looser than usual, and he was much more sociable. The small talk continued, and Grell's light flirting hardly noticeable with the warmth of the alcohol occupying their bodies. He took Will's arm, and lay his head on his shoulder. "Do walk me home, please, Mr. Spears." He said teasingly, "It's not safe around these parts for a young lady to be walking alone."

Will gave a slight smirk at the request. "Of course, ma'am, if you insist." William replied, humouring the young Shinigami, even though his dinner was feeling rather unsettled in his stomach with the close proximity to the redheaded death god. They walked and walked, finally arriving at Grell's apartment. "Would you like to come in?" Grell said, fishing for the key in his coat.

"If we _can _get in." Will said as Grell continued to dig through his pockets. Grell's heartbeat increased and his face flushed, "Will, darling, I think I'm locked out." He slurred, finally giving up.

His mind still cloudy from the wine, Grell pouted, turning around on his heel and retreating. "Where do you think you're going?" William asked rather soberly. He had had much less wine than the other.

"Well, your house, of course! Where else am I supposed to sleep?" He asked, stumbling over a curb. Will hurried to catch up with Grell, catching his arm before he fell to his death.

"Watch where you're walking, please." Grell ignored him, but accepted the arm extended towards him. He smiled into the night, the dark haired shinigami warming him more than his coat. They finally got there, and Willl opened the door with a sweeping hand, gesturing for the other to lead the way. Grell stepped in the doorway, and looked around, curious to know where his senpai lived and slept. The apartment was very much like Will himself, modern furniture and everything clean. He saw a door behind the kitchen that was half open and must've led into the bedroom.

Grell walked into the living area, taking a seat. "I like it. A lot." Grell said with a smile, being completely honest. It was cozy, yet neat; much like William was. William walked to the kitchen and into the bedroom, it seemed, and retreated with a towel.

"You may use the shower, it's been a long day. The bathroom is through my bedroom. You can borrow some clothes for tonight, also. I will arrange the couch for you." Grell smiled, thankful for the hospitality and silently made his way to the shower. He disappeared behind the door and left Will to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell was enjoying the hot shower, thawing out his limbs from the cold night air. He absentmindedly hummed, the steam surrounding him as he washed his hair and body. The water sobered him quickly and he began to think about his current situation. He was in a house alone, and currently naked, with the man he had lusted after for the longest time, and maybe even loved. He shut off the shower, heart beating very loudly and stepped out, fishing for a towel. He found one, wrapping it around his waist, and stepped out of the bathroom. Seeing Will lying there, asleep with a book on his bare, sculpted chest made him smile. He approached the bed.

"Will…Will." He said softly, attempting to rouse the sleeping shinigami, but to no avail. He smiled, and made his way to the wardrobe. He figured he would find some clothes to wear and just go to sleep. He searched around, finding a pair of sleeping shorts, and put them on. He walked back over to William and turned the lamp off. Grell made his way to the other side of the bed, and climbed in. He pulled the covers up to his chin, and scooted closer to William. His heart beating madly and his face flushed almost to the colour of his hair.

Will awoke with a start, still half asleep. "Grell, what're you doing?" He asked, slurring his words. The redhead smiled again at the sight of him like this, with a bedhead and his eyes bleary; half open. "Go back to sleep." Grell said. William looked at him, deciding to ignore it and take the advice. He closed his eyes, mumbling something about Grell being too bold and forward, and finally gave in to sleep.

Grell lay there, looking up at the ceiling. He felt the warmth next to him and listened to the even breathing of the man in bed with him. His heart still fluttering madly, and his cheeks reduced to a pale pink, he turned over on his side, looking at Will's sleeping face. He found Will's hand and laid his atop, intertwining their fingers. He then brought those fingers to his cheek, nuzzling them. Will remained asleep, his eyelids fluttering as he watched an unseen dream. Grell scooched close; still cuddling Will's hand to his face. He laid his head in the crook of Will's neck and began dozing. The warmth between the two, and the deep breathing of Will sleeping peacefully lulled Grell to sleep. His nervous, quick breaths turned into deep ones, matching the elder of the two. He fell asleep smiling for the first time in months.

William awoke, something soft tickling his face. He moved his head, eyes snapping open. The thing tickling his face was a lock of red hair. His heart stuttered as he looked down to find his arm around none other than Grell Sutcliff, his other hand intertwined with the redhead's. His face flushed, regretting how he fell asleep the night before. He didn't want to wake the other, and cause a scene, so he stayed still, watching the other sleep as he pondered his relationship with Grell. Yes, they were coworkers, but they had known each other for decades. Grell obviously wasn't as flighty as he pretended to be, and Will liked this side of him. Somehow, in the midst of the past years, he had let Grell slowly past his defenses. He had let him in, developing feelings for the redhead; growing protective and attached to him. His daily, boisterous office visits had grown to be a welcomed distraction over the course of the years.

William finally had someone in his arms that would let him feel; allow him to be carefree. He watched the other's bare chest rise and fall with each breath. William eventually relaxed his tense limbs, finally coming to a decision. He would no longer reject Grell, instead he would welcome the caressing contact. He smiled, a small but genuine smile. One he only used when he was truly happy. But he regained his stoic posture, and the flash of smile vanished. He looked down at Grell, liking the way his head fit right into his neck. His finger's tightened around the other's and he sighed, absentmindedly mulling over the consequences already.

The redhead stirred. Will took back his arm that was previously wound around Grell and brushed the hair out of the sleeping one's face. "Grell…Grell…" He whispered attempting to stir him. It only worked partway, causing the redhead to bury his head in Will's chest, moaning something about more sleep. Grell sat up suddenly, realizing what or rather _whom _he was nuzzling to, the blood rushing from his head, causing him to become dizzy. His mass of crimson hair falling over his bare shoulders; messy and tangled. He sat, feet hanging off the edge of the bed, his back to Will. Will reached over, taking the other's hand, and pulling him back on the sheets.

"It's alright Grell. You don't have to be so sudden. Alan warned me yesterday that there were only 5 scheduled reapings and he could handle them. We have the day off." He said, misinterpreting the redhead's rush to get up. Grell lay back down, turning towards William. Grell smiled, his sharp teeth making their first appearance of the morning. Grell leaned over laying a sloppy kiss on the other's lips.

"Grell! What are you-?" William choked out, momentarily referring back to the habit of turning him away, forgetting his decision.

"It's alright, Will. I know you want this. Is there any reason for us both to be lonely?" He asked, his arms wrapping tight around the other, lips pouting. "Are you sure you feel alright?" Grelll asked, not sure what to think when William didn't push him away. Instead of answering, Will moved his head closer to Grell's.

He pressed their lips together, the warmth in his body spreading. They sat up, mouths still crushed together. Their fingers tangled in each other's hair, and their bodies pressed tightly together. William lay back down, and pulled Grell down on top of him, the tension that had been building for years, finally released in one lustful wave. The redhead broke the kiss, with a confused look. Will said nothing, only intertwining their fingers and attempting a small smile, trying to soothe the redhead's doubts. Grell's eyebrows unknitted themselves, and he continued the kiss, resolving to accept this unexpected moment, wanting to preserve it.

William's hardening member brushed against Grell's and they both let out a breathy moan at the unexpected pleasure. Grell snaked his tongue into Will's mouth, tugging at the waistband of his pajama pants, glad for the lack of clothes. He removed his own pants as well, discarding them both on the floor. Will started working on Grell's neck, flipping him over so Will could be on top. He bucked his hips, grinding their cocks against each other. Grell let out a strained moan, biting his bottom lip. Will pulled back, wanting to watch Grell as he writhed in pleasure beneath him. He wrapped his hand around Grell's rock hard member, spreading the precum, rubbing and massaging all the way up and down the length. He listened to Grell's high pitched moans get louder. William snaked his tongue down the redhead's body, biting and nipping all the way down, making his way from his pert nipples, and toned abdomen, to the length of his hard cock. He got there, circling his tongue around the head, and running it up and down the length. He then took the entirety of it into his mouth, and sucked hard, receiving a cross between a scream and a moan from Grell.

_So,_ he thought_, Grell likes it loud_. Will could feel the redhead wanting to reach his climax and pulled back from him. He removed his mouth. "Not so fast." He commanded breathily into Grell's ear, the redhead nodding in agreement. Will paused for only a second, choosing to completely abandon his old self: reserved and stoic. He wanted to accept the way Grell made him feel: alive and free. Exciting. Green eyes, met his, mirroring his own perfectly, confirming his decision. He continued.

William took Grell's legs, placing them on his shoulders, using the other hand to massage his own ignored and swollen member. He removed his hand, lathered with his own precum, and held it to Grell's mouth. "Suck." He commanded. Grell took the fingers into his mouth, coating them well. Will loved the way his tongue worked on his fingers, sucking long and hard, tongue dancing. He pulled them out, a line of saliva connecting the fingers to his mouth. He then entered one finger into Grell, who groaned under him at the mix of pleasure and pain. William entered another digit, scissoring the small opening to prepare for himself. He took out his fingers, loving the pout on his lover's face when he did. He positioned his cock at Grell's entrance. The redhead nodded, signaling he was ready.

Will slowly slipped in. Grell bit his hand, groaning at the feeling of being stretched. He had a large cock, and Grell was so tight, it took a few agonizing moments to slip all the way in. William paused when he was sheathed all the way. He looked up at Grell, who was looking rather frustrated. "Dammit, just move already!" He panted, ready for the pleasure to outweigh the pain.

William slapped Grell's thigh, leaving a red mark. "I am your boss, you do not tell me what to do." He said seductively, earning a shiver from Grell. But he acquiesced anyways, moving in and out rhythmically, the slap of skin against skin filling the air, along with the moans from the both of them. He continued, and decided to take it up a notch. He grabbed Grell's hips, fingers digging into the skin, and rammed as hard as he could into him. William knew he had hit the prostate when he earned a shrill shriek from the redhead. "O-oh shit, Will. Oh fuck." Grell said between moans, as Will continued to slam into him. He could feel himself reaching his climax as the other's moans grew louder and closer together. He reached down, and starting jacking off Grell, while continuing to slam into him. Grell finally came all over their chests and Will's hand, releasing a huge load. Will followed close behind, vision blurring as he filled Grell with his seed, and letting out a final loud moan.

William pulled out, falling face first on the bed next to Grell. His breathing still heavy and strained, he rose onto his elbows, looking at the redhead. The other one's face was still one of pure ecstasy. His eyes dilated and mouth open. His cheeks were still flushed, and he was also having a difficult time breathing. He smiled very slightly, not used to the action, thinking that Grell was beautiful. Not that he would ever admit it. Their eyes met, and Grell smiled back, his much larger than the brunette's. Grell reached up, giving the other a sloppy, but passionate kiss. They were worn out, and they intertwined their limbs, Grells head on Will's chest, listening to the loud heartbeat. Grell fell asleep in the morning light, William stroking the red hair, and tracing the lips and green eyes of the other. Will never went back to sleep. He lay awake, vision consumed by a mass of crimson hair.

As the afternoon went by, Grell slept soundly, and the brunette eventually pulled himself from their tangled limbs, a foreboding feeling in his stomach. He sat up, feet over the edge of the bed, as his personality returned to him in a rush. He brought his hands to massage his temples, eyes opening to see his important glasses discarded on the floor. He replaced them and turned to look at his lover. Grell was wrapped tightly in the sheets, clutching a pillow in Will's absence. He moaned Will's name in the dream he was consumed in.

_What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's shorter than the others, but it's late and I wrote it coming out of a Writer's block. Its kinda choppy but I tried! haha the next chapter should be out shortly, with looots of fluff. lemons in the chapter after that ;D

Let me know if you have any requests to situations you'd like to see Will and Grell in! haha I love new ideas ^_^

* * *

William looked into the mirror on the back of the door, taken aback by his appearance. His jaw clenched, running a hand through his unkempt hair, he walked to the wardrobe. He withdrew his usual black suit, slipping into it silently. He buttoned up the jacket, standing tall, looking into the mirror. He adjusted his glasses, turning to fix the problem that was currently sleeping on his bed. He cursed his heart for stuttering when his eyes fell on the redhead's bare back. His cheeks flushed at the red scratched adorning it; looking very much like trails his fingernails made. He shook his head, averting his mind.

Grell was awoken by the cold, familiar voice of his lover. Usually, he would've ignored it. But upon hearing the absolute steel that filled the voice, his eyes shot open. Grell sat up quickly, taking in the sight of Will in his suit, his face a mask of complete indifference.

"What's wrong, Will? Is everything okay?" Grell asked, worry causing his voice to shake.

William remained unfazed, turning his attention to the wall, as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. "I'm very sorry, Grell Sutcliff. Last night should not have happened. You are my subordinate, I am your boss. I ask that you dress, and request that you leave." His voice unwavering, He finally turned to look at Grell. The redhead opened his mouth, about to put up a fight. William knew the only way to make him leave would be to hurt Grell. It would be better for both of them.

"Grell, don't argue. I don't want you here. No one ever wants you around, and last night was the biggest mistake of my life. Too much wine, I suppose." William turned away, his eyes burned with the threat of tears. His mouth was talking, but his heart was screaming; reaching out for the slender man on his bed.

Grell's eyes filled with tears, spilling onto his cheeks. He was being rejected by the only man on the planet that made him feel beautiful. Grell was angry with himself. No matter the situation, his heart pounded seeing Will in that suit of his. He sat on the edge of the bed, so William could not see him crying. The only thing he could see was the convulsing of Grell's shoulders. The redhead stood, not having it in him to argue. He gathered his clothes and slipped into them, containing his sobs.

_This is wrong. _He ignored the voice echoing through his mind, screaming for him to get back in the bed of his lover, to smooth it over. But he knew Will's personality. William was stubborn, and had a strong will that could not be reasoned with. Grell should know; it was why he loved him.

"Fine Will." He said, his voice thick. He turned around, his usually vibrant green eyes a dark stormy color. He looked into the brunette's unchanging eyes. "But don't you ever deny this happened. You will never be able to say that my mindless flirting was unjust. I love you, William Thomas Spears. I have for a decade." He spun on his heel, walking through the rest of the flat, out the door. Before he closed it, his anger got the better of him. He kicked the doorframe and yelled into the house. "AND I _HATE _YOU FOR IT."

* * *

William heard the door slam, wincing. His face in a grimace, he staggered over to the living room, dropping himself on the couch. _I don't know how to love. Grell deserves better. Grell Sutcliff deserves someone that can express feeling. I'm too cold for this. _He thought, his head filling with self hatred. He sat for half an hour like that, head in his hands and a horrible feeling in his stomach. His phone rang, loud and clear. He dragged himself to the phone, picking up.

"William T. Spears." He answered, attempting to sound cold; his usual self.

"BOSS. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Came the yell of Eric Slingby, followed by jostling noises that must've been Alan taking the phone.

"Excuse him, sir. But I want to know, too. What the hell did you do this time? Sutcliff senpai staggered in, looking a mess! He started ranting on about how he was an idiot and no one wanted him around. He then hugged us all tightly, saying something about how he wouldn't be here much longer." He said, trailing off. Will was at a loss for words, as were the other Shinigami on the phone. Jostling noises were heard once again on the phone.

"You don't think he's gonna… kill himself, do you, Boss?" asked Ronald Knox, who had apparently also been listening in. Will's heart was racing. He needed to do something. Fast.

"Ronald, I want you to check his usual hangouts, including the restaurant on 5th ave. Eric, Alan: I want you at the airport, in case that was what he meant. If any of you see him, or have any hint that he's been in these places, I want to hear from you ASAP. These are orders. Find Grell Sutcliff. Do you understand?" He asked, his commanding voice resonating through the phone.

"Yes Boss, we got it." Said Alan, taking back the phone. "But where are you going?" he asked, the sound of the office door opening in the background.

"To his apartment." William stated, hanging up the phone. He threw it into his coat pocket, summoning his death scythe, and racing out the door.

His head screamed these questions at him, drilling unwelcome thoughts into his head. He used his inhuman speed to his advantage, running faster than normal human beings down the street to Grell's flat. When he arrived, he kicked open the door, not bothering with the key under the mat. It opened with a bang, like a gunshot, startling William.

"GRELL!" he screamed repeatedly, racing through the house, the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen. All were empty. He slowed down, catching his breath in the bedroom. He looked into the mirror, his usually stoic face a mask of panic. His hair was out of place and his glasses were askew. He could care less. He walked back to the kitchen trying to think, when he spotted the white envelope, words written in red ink. It was labeled: My dear William.

He ripped it open, eyes scanning the pages as relief flowed through him. He whipped out his cellphone, dialing Eric's number.

"Ya know, I really don't want to talk to you right now." Eric answered the phone angrily. Will could hear scolding noises along with a soft 'He's your boss.' In the background, presumably from Alan.

"Sorry, Boss." Came Alan's reply. "What's up? We're still at the airport. What can we do?" he asked, eager to help.

"I want you to remain there, and I want you at the gates of a flight to Paris. He left me a note; something about the Association's French division." He said, already heading out the door, and hailing a cab from the street.

"You got it, Boss." Came his short reply. Instead of answering, Will hung up the phone, climbing into the taxi with a flourish, and spoke to the driver.

"I need you to get to the airport, and I need you to get there like hell is following you." He noticed the driver's surprised look at his blazing green eyes. William summoned his death scythe, holding it to the man's neck. "What did I just tell you?" He threatened.

"Y-yes of course, s-sir." Came his short and stuttering reply, and he drove as fast as he could. William took the letter from his clenched hand, unfolding it to read.

* * *

aaaand you get to see whats in the letter next chapter. MWAHAHAAAA IM EVIL. So I'm off to Ryu-Kon tomorrow! Eeeek! Sorry it took so long to get this up, I had somewhat of a writer's block. Haha I love you all! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_My dear William,_

_ I know what you said was true. I've seen the looks they give me. No one wants me; you're right. Not even you. But Will, I have always loved you. I am still the only person who can see right past your stoic features. I love the way your hair falls in your face when you're frustrated. I love it when the light reflects off your glasses when you're scolding me. I like it when I've stayed out too late, and you have to come get me, and take me home. I've known you for decades, and I've loved you for decades._

_ But you were right. How could anyone love _me_? I stopped by the office, to say goodbye to the others. All I saw was confusion on their faces; not fondness, or friendship. I love them all, too: Alan, Eric, and Ronald. But it is time I leave. I need a new start._

_ I'm off to the Paris division. Where else would I go? It's the fashion capital of the world. Besides, It's the only place I've never been with you. I need to get you off my mind, William. Because you are always there; your bright green eyes are always hovering in the front of my conscience. I see that adorable, rare smirk of yours every time I close my eyes._

_ So I'm leaving, in the hopes that maybe one day I can return to London and feel nothing for you._

_I love you, William. I love you. I love you._

_ Always yours,_

_ Grell Sutcliff~_

William read the note, speeding off towards the airport. The blood red lettering was blurred at the start of frustrated tears. He shook his head, folding the note and put it in his coat pocket. He nervously picked at the ripped seat of the taxi; the driver glaring at him. The car screeched to a stop; the smell of burnt rubber in the air. He threw a few 20s on the seat, racing off. His anxiety was getting the better of him as he ran and ran, past wondering eyes, and finally arriving at the gate, where he could see Alan and Eric arguing with someone. The someone had luscious red hair, and wore an equally crimson coat. In his hands, he held two suitcases. _Grell._

William rushed over, pushing people aside with barely muttered apologies. He was frantic; his legs working on their own to reach the redhead.

"We want you Grell. You're a dear friend to us." He heard Alan saying in a persuading tone.

"Just wait for Boss to get here. He wants to see you." Eric said gruffly. William pushed his way past the two to stand in front of Grell. His red hair cascaded down his coat, gleaming ruby in the sun; his unnecessary makeup was covering dark circles beneath his eyes, and a black smear on his glasses. William smiled fondly, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Muscles in his stomach and hands finally relaxed. Will blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sutcliff?" He asked, waving the letter in Grell's face. Will knew it was harsh, but he just could not understand him sometimes. The redhead looked at his senpai taking in the disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks. Grell was growing angrier by the second; and finally, he exploded with all of the words left unsaid.

"What the hell was _I _thinking? William! You slept with me. We had an amazing night together and I thought maybe, _maybe he could love me. _But of course not. I awoke to the usual Will, who apparently just used me for a great time in bed. Maybe to spice up his work-driven life." His words were loud enough for Eric and Alan to hear, who shared a knowing look. Will looked around, pulling Grell aside.

Will's eyebrows were knitted together. He shook his head; exasperated. "Is that what you think?" He said softly; pulling Grell into an embrace. "I pushed you away this morning because you deserve so much better. I don't think I can love. I care too much about my job, and last night was so out of character for me. I just-" He stopped, having said this softly into the ear of his lover. "I want to try, Grell. But you must be patient with me. I want to love you." Will said, pulling back and intertwining their fingers. His face moved closer, eyes falling to those beautiful red lips. William pulled Grell to him, hand sliding behind his neck. He pushed Grell into him; their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Their lips met, smiling against each other. Grell dropped his bags; throwing his arms around the taller shinigami's neck. Grell's tongue slipped into the confines of William's mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Their minds wandered to the night before; heavy breathing, and a sense of right. They pulled apart, the world rushing back to them; their faces flushed and their breathing labored. Will glanced over to see that another shinigami had joined them: Ronald Knox stood with the others. They were blushing and avoiding his eyes.

Grell on the other hand, turned to them and threw his arms around their necks. "Thank you. Thank you for stopping me." He said; Alan and Ronald's arms reaching to return the embrace, while Eric stood awkwardly; not accustomed to the public display of affection. "I love you all."

"We love you back!" Alan and Ron said; Alan elbowing Eric in the stomach, glaring at him with a meaningful stare.

Eric cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. Love you too Lil Red." He said gruffly, giving the redhead a fond, but awkward pat to the head. Grell shook his head, and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing the man to blush. Grell smiled, thankful for his friends.

"Now, a girl can only take so much drama and love in one room! I believe we did have plans for a date night at my house." Grell said with a flourish and a wink. He sauntered out of the airport, turning around to see the confused faces of his friends and lovers. "Well? Aren't you coming?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello you guys! This one is filled with friendship fluff, and mentions of my favorite movie, that I imagine my darling Grell would LOVE. Haha (: welp this ended with a biiiit of a cliffhanger, which will be dwelled upon more next chapter ^_^ **

**Get ready for intense excitement and angst. **

**Tata for nooww!~**

* * *

The ride back to Grell's flat was certainly an interesting one. It consisted of a blushing, stuttering William, and lots of jabs and teasing aimed in his direction. Grell couldn't be happier, though. They had stumbled out of the small taxi, waltzing up to Grell's painted red door, laughing at another one of Ronald's lame office jokes. The redhead had wound himself around his lover's arm, intertwining their fingers. Grell knew William liked it, from the startled glance, the light color intruding his pale cheeks, and attempt to hold back a smile.

As they entered, Grell reluctantly let go. "Make yourselves at home! Who wants what today?" Grell asked, aiming his question at the men lounging all over his living room, and already knowing the answer.

A rough yell came from Eric, who had thrown himself on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. "I need some fucking whisky, Lil Red." He said; the people in the room already accustomed to his vulgar language. He never held back at these gatherings.

"Coming, da~rling!" came the sing-song reply of Grell, banging through the liquor cabinet, brandishing a tall glass of what looked like expensive whisky. "Ronald, hon, what can I get you?" Grell asked with a flourish, bringing Eric his poured whisky; which was accepted gratefully.

The two-toned hair barely peeked out from the couch. He had fallen on it, laying as if it were a bed. His feet only a few inches from Eric's lap, he yelled. "Ay, why not a beer. You got some, Senpai?" Grell giggled, a sound bubbling from the kitchen.

"Of course, darling! You _know _I always have your favorite beer waiting for you!" Grell appeared, holding a glass of chilled beer. "And I have much more where that came from!" He said with a wink, returning to the kitchen. "Thanks, Senpai! You're the best!" He said as Grell turned his attention to the brunette of the room. Alan had taken his usual place; lounging across Eric's lap, feet intertwined teasingly with Ronald's.

"Alan, love, what about you?" Grell asked, his sharp teeth sparkling with a smile.

Alan contemplated with Eric for a moment, who was always trying to get Alan to drink something a little stronger. You could hear Eric's retreat a mile away. "I'll have some white wine, gorgeous!" He yelled, knowing that flattery always went a long way with the redhead.

Grell laughed, a light and airy sound bouncing in from the kitchen. "I have a better idea!" They heard a sharp yell as a cork was being popped. They all looked at each other in alarm. "I'm fine, I'm okay!" They heard muttering coming from the redhead's general direction. The other reapers in the room all laughed it off. All except for one.

Grell returned to the kitchen with three tall glasses of champagne. "I thought it was time to whip this thing out. For celebration, you know." The redhead said, placing the bottle on the table, handing a glass to Alan, and setting one down for himself. He then waltzed over to the ebony-haired reaper in the corner.

Will was awfully uncomfortable. He walked into the flat expecting it to be a formal coworker gathering, all to watch as his subordinates lounged across Grell's house as if they lived there. He was in shock, not used to the informalities. Grell stopped in front of him, pushing the glass of champagne into his hand. William's futures were as usual; stoic and controlled, but tonight they had a bit of a panicked edge to them.

"Will darling, there's no need to look as if one of the higher-ups just handed you a pile of paperwork! We're all here as friends, not coworkers. Relax, okay?" He said innocently, planting a small kiss on his Senpai's cheek, which blushed profusely at the small gesture.

"Yeah! Come on, Boss! Come sit down." Ronald yelled from him place on the couch.

"Where?" Alan asked with a laugh, as the youngest reaper had been taking up the entirety of the couch. Ronald grumbled, sitting up, and patting the available place next to him. William walked stiffly to the couch, where he sat carefully. His back straight, and his legs directly in front of him, and cringing at the contact of shoulders between him and Eric, as well as the front row to seat to the reaper's intimate embrace.

"Well now, my loves. How about a movie?" Grell asked from in front of the flat screen television. There were different reactions to the question throughout the living room.

"No one wants to see another one of your goddamn chick-flicks, Sutcliffe." Eric grumbled, getting an effective elbow in the abdomen from his better half and an icy glare from a certain redhead. Ronald, sat, debating on how much to say. He had always secretly loved the movies Sutcliff Senpai put on for them; the themes of love and death excited him. Ronald gave a terse nod as agreement, trying to maintain his manliness, and earning a wink from Grell.

"Oooh ooh!" Alan piped up excitedly "Can we watch that one movie with… uh… It has that gorgeous redhead in it… and the midget." Grell knew exactly what he was talking about, but Alan had always had a horrible memory, and sometimes he enjoyed watching his friend fumble for words.

Grell answered with a lighthearted laugh and sounds of fumbling through the stacks of DVDs along the cabinet. He popped one in with a flourish, pressing play. "You mean, Moulin Rouge, darling?" He said with a devious smile; sauntering to his beloved lover, and sitting in his lap. William's protests were ignored as Grell settled up against him, embracing Will. "Oh just shut up and watch the movie." He said, effectively hushing everyone up.

Grell leaned into Will, curling his head into the crook of his neck. William began to grow weary of the constant strain on his back, and resolved to settling back against the couch. This resulted in a much better cuddling position for the redhead. Grell sat sideways across his lap, hands intertwining with the other's and pulling them so William was embracing the redhead around his slim hips. A rush of excitement fluttered down Grell's back as he thought, _finally._

William felt his arms wrap around that waist that was too skinny; bones protruding from lack of nourishment. He would have a talk with the reaper once they had time alone. His face flushed as he felt a fluttering of light kisses along his neck. He leaned down to the red reaper's ear, "Stop. Honestly, I'm trying to watch the movie you've prepared." He earned a kiss from Grell, as well as a light chuckle. But it was true; he was trying his best to watch the movie. Though he couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that being in this proximity to his subordinates, and well as this _intimate _with a man he had lusted after for quite a long time didn't feel quite right.

He also couldn't help but feel that unwanted, and hostile eyes were watching. Waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

The movie felt like it lasted forever. William couldn't help but hear the less-than-appropriate words Eric was whispering to a blushing and flustered Alan. Ronald Knox had promptly fallen asleep, his head on William's shoulder! Will would've done something, but he feared he would rouse the sleeping redhead on his lap. The movie was depressing; the ending sad and filled with death. Will was thinking of everything but the movie; how Grell's breathing had slowed, having fallen asleep on the broad chest of William. Throughout the first part of the movie, Grell had sung under his breath along with it. He even knew the script by heart. William honestly thought it was cute- not that he would ever admit it.

The ending credits began rolling, and Alan climbed off Eric's lap, the blonde following close behind. Alan smiled, a silent laugh forming his features at the sight before him: A sleeping Grell, cuddling William's hands, Ronald Knox asleep on his Boss's shoulder, and a stiff, awkward looking Will caught in the middle. They roused Ronald quietly.

Alan leaned into William. "Be careful not to wake him up, Boss. Grell hasn't gotten a good night of sleep in a long time." The brunette smiled, brushing a piece of red hair from the pale face. Eric then took his place, blushing and avoiding Will's eyes, as he planted a kiss on Grell's head.

"Goodnight, Little Red." He said softly. William had always known that he and Grell had been close. When Eric cared for someone, he cared and protected that person fiercely. William shared a brief, awkward nod with Eric, before the standing reaper began dragging his half asleep, blonde friend out of the house, as well as Alan, waving goodbye as the door shut with a soft click.

William sighed, thinking. It had definitely been a hard day. He held up one of the hands intertwined with his, to notice scars forming along the inner forearms. He cringed, trying his best to look away. He would have to discuss this with Grell. _I had no idea. I don't think any of the others did either. He must've felt so alone. That must've been painful. _He thought tracing the jagged wounds with a light finger. _No. what is most painful is to love someone, and never find the courage to tell the person how you feel. _He thought, wondering how long the redhead in his arms had loved him. He sat, watching the ending credits of the movie, holding a beautiful creature in his arms; The only thing that mattered anymore. His eyes started to slide close.

He woke with a start, the movie had started over, and Grell was still asleep in his arms. He shook his head, bringing his hand up to view his watch. _3:26am. _William sighed. He had to be at work in a few hours. He looked down, smiling softly at the redhead wrapped in his embrace. He slid out from under him, setting him down on the couch. He unwound their fingers; Grell stirred, but did not wake. He retrieved the fallen blanket that was previously used to hide… whatever Eric and Alan had been doing under it. William shook the thought from his head, placing the blanket over the slender body of his subordinate. He backed up, missing the warmth and safety he had felt while Grell was in his arms.

_**BANG! **_

William spun around, to see the door having been kicked in. There was a figure in the doorway, a gun pointed directly at Will's chest. "You think a gun will hurt me?" The reaper asked, moving slowly towards a rousing Grell.

"Will, darling. What's going on?" Grell asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He opened them, taking in the scene in front of him with a gasp.

The two facing off ignored the redhead. "I know regular bullets wouldn't harm you. But, bullets of steel cut from your own, now destroyed, death scythe; now that would hurt." The man said with a slightly off-kilter smile. He had shoulder length blonde hair, a white suit on. His blue eyes had a manic glint to them. The Viscount Druitt.

William cursed, having sensed a malevolent presence earlier, and had chosen to ignore it. He snapped his fingers. "Grell. I need you to summon your death scythe from HQ." He said, the redhead curled in a ball at the end of the couch. "NOW!" William yelled; he couldn't afford hesitation.

Grell closed his eyes; his chainsaw appearing before them in a flash of red. Only- it wasn't exactly his chainsaw. It was in pieces. The thing had been tampered with; destroyed. Grell whimpered. "W-Will darling. My scythe." William huffed; frustrated. A string of curses fell from his mouth, his attention returning to the problem at the door.

The Viscount crept into the room. "William T. Spears." He said with distaste, "and Grell Sutcliff." He said, the name a caress on his lips. The man shivered, looking at Grell; a look of intense lust and hunger in his eyes. A fire raged in William; stepping in front of his lover: protecting Grell; though he had nothing to protect him with. The Viscount took the gun, and aimed at William's shoulder; effectively paralyzing him.

A shot; or even a scratch of one's own death scythe would paralyze the owner. The amount of time spent in paralysis depended on the severity of the injury. This one had lodged itself in his shoulder, knocking him to the ground; he was unable to move until the bullet was removed. His vision blurred; eyes screaming as he watched the disgusting blonde approach his Grell. His mind was fighting; the words the two were exchanging inaudible. He could tell that the Viscount had threatened him; causing Grell to look in alarm at his unmoving body on the floor. Grell nodded his head, holding back sobs as the blonde bound his hands in a strip of metal: a piece of Grell's very own death scythe.

Grell yelled and fought and shouted while the Viscount dragged him out of the house by his hair. Only a few words reached into William's ears; who was fighting the scythe effects with every fiber of his being. His insides were screaming; his vision tinged red; his brain felt as if it were going to explode. His mind screamed for Grell.

"I LOVE-" William could hear, the viscount slapping him across the jaw, interrupting him. 'WILLIAM. YOU NEED TO COME AND FIND ME." He heard Grell scream as he was being dragged across the threshold.

The door shut with a bang, quiet filling the house. William lay there, his eyes streaming tears that could not be wiped away. He had just watch the only person he had ever loved been kidnapped before his eyes; all he could do was sit and watch as it happened. His ears thrummed with the silence of the house.

All he could do was wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: omfg you guys sorry it took me so long, i had the WORST writers block. So i pooped out this next chapter in a desperate attempt. haha I love you all! please enjoy~**

* * *

The redhead's swollen eyes opened to a dimly lit room; his heart hammering in fear. The last he remembered was being dragged away from his own apartment. He had received a blow to the head with a piece of his very own death scythe; effectively knocking him out and temporarily paralyzing him.

Grell opened his damp eyes further, taking in his surroundings. He was in what looked to be a cellar. His hands were tied above him, chained to the wall. His feet, were separated at an uncomfortable distance. He was also stark naked; red, bloody welts covering his torso. His eyes filled with tears, and he held back sobs as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his backside.

_Get yourself together. You are a Shinigami. A deadly efficient reaper, at that._ But even the words in his own head were quickly pushed aside by the creak of the door opening. Grell swallowed audibly; his mouth and throat dry. The blonde monster stepped in, eyes raking appreciatively over Grell. His only response was a growl; a fearsome noise emanating from deep within the redhead.

"I like them with spunk, you know. I would keep that temper of yours in check, if you want me to keep my control… _for now." _The vermin spoke, releasing the tense silence in the room. "I do love my fiery redhead." He said in feigned affection, pacing the floor in front of the exposed reaper, waiting for him to speak.

Grell spat in the general direction of the man's face; missing entirely. "Why me?" he asked angrily. "You don't associate yourself with us Death Gods. You're one of the very few humans that are aware of all the beings that walk this earth. Yet you chose me." Grell asked, falling into a frustrated silence; refusing to speak until he got his answer.

"Well you see, my darling. I have heard many rumors of the Reaper who is: anatomy-wise, a male. While he is determined to look, act, and insist on being a woman." His lips curled into a filthy smile. "I have had many lovers; both male and female. But I couldn't help but think to myself what it would be like to have _both." _His eyes feasted upon the naked body in front of him, glinting with maniacal laughter.

The reaper, his dignity torn to shreds; could only close his eyes and avert his thoughts as the Viscount violated him in every way. His mind screamed one thing over and over.

_**Will**_

The recovering shinigami heard the familiar scream ring through his ears once more as he exited the infirmary. His face twisted into a grimace as he tried to change the subject his mind seemed so set on. The Viscount Druitt had taken Grell; and he was willing to do whatever it took to reclaim the young reaper. He was focused; his mind a serious calm. William returned to his office, sinking into the familiar leather of his chair; breathing deeply, as if welcoming an old friend.

His mind raked over a shrinking list in his head. It was of anyone he could think of that may have any information on the Viscount. He winced as only one name remained on his list became apparent.

The Queen's guard dog: Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his disgusting demon.

* * *

Grells head lolled to the side, decidedly against crying. Pity wouldn't help him now. His arms hurt desperately, as did his stomach; the growing growls emanating from it betrayed his rebellious silence. As this thought crossed his mind, a young boy walked into the door. He had light blonde hair, but his eyes- oh his eyes. They were the same piercing green as his dear William's. The boy was carrying a tray of poorly prepared food.

The boy approached Grell cautiously. Looking into those eyes, that reminded him so much of his love, his confidence was tweaked a bit. "Hello." He said hoarsely.

"We aren't supposed to speak." The boy replied, his deep voice revealing he was much older than he looked. Grell smiled weakly, attempting to lilt a bit of his old attitude into his next words.

"I personally have never been one for rules." He winked at the boy, whose eyes crinkled in interest.

"Th' name's Cristian." The boy said, acquiescing. "I'm s'pposed to feed you this." He gestured at the food on the tray. "I can't untie you. 'fraid the master would notice that." He quieted, his hand bringing a red apple to Grell's mouth, who accepted it gratefully. He savored the juice sliding down his throat, then whimpered for more. The boy rotated the apple, apparently accustomed to Grell's lack of dress, and needy ways. "Water?" Cristian asked, widening his eyes when Grell gave a hoarse yell.

Grell genuinely smiled at the boy in front of him when he was finished with his 'meal'. _Maybe there is a bright side to this darkness. Maybe those eyes will become a comfort. Oh, Will. Come and find me._

No sooner had he thought that, had the door opened to reveal a very lustful looking Viscount.

* * *

William sighed as he approached the manor. He was determined to do everything possible to regain his Grell, but he regretted that included the Queen's brat. He used the knocker, attempting to get someone's attention. The knocks echoed ominously in the hollow wood of the door. A trickle of sweat ran down his shoulder blades, causing him to shiver.

The door opened to reveal a shocked looking blonde. "M-master didn't mention any visitors…" the boy stated, his high pitched voice slightly musical.

"This is not work matters, Mr…" William paused, waiting for the lad's name.

"M' names Finnian!" He said, standing up regally.

" , I do ask that you bring me to your master. It is of dire need to me." He looked into the round blue eyes as seriously as he could. Will must've done something right, because the boy smiled and nodded, turning around on his heel; beckoning the reaper to follow.

They arrived in a large foyer, making their way up an oversized staircase. After rounding a few corners, the corridors blurring into one another as Will followed the young man. Eventually, they reached a door.

Finnian knocked hesitantly on the door, hearing a bored "Come in.", the boy decided to venture on. The door swung open to reveal a posh looking young boy; his demon butler hovering protectively over his shoulder. The demon bristled at the sight of the reaper, standing in front of the desk.

"William T. Spears." He said with obvious distaste, spitting the words out harshly. "What are you doing here." He said, rather than asked. Will cleared his throat, hand reaching up to adjust his glasses. He prepared himself for a long, humiliating conversation.

But he would do it.

He would do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey PLEASE don't stress the timeline. It doesn't fit perfectly, but lets just pretend that Will was in the infirmary for two days, kay? Haha. I'm writing this chapter, listening to Ludo as I'm on the longest plane ride of my life. The little boy next to me has gotten up exactly 6 times so far to go to the restroom. I on the other hand, am eyeing that emergency exit. Haha I hope you enjoy! I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR MISTAKES THIS TIME, YEAH? Haha ^_^ I love you all!3**_

* * *

"_William T. Spears." He said with obvious distaste, spitting the words out harshly. "What are you doing here." He said, rather than asked. Will cleared his throat, hand reaching up to adjust his glasses. He prepared himself for a long, humiliating conversation._

_But he would do it._

_He would do anything._

William cleared his throat. "I am here on Shinigami business. I need to discuss something with you and your master." He said decisively, his hands beginning to sweat, though his face showed no emotion.

"And what is it you need, reaper?" The butler asked. You could hear the venom in his voice, his eyes cold as he adjusted to a position where he could defend his master, if need be. Will adjusted his glasses with his scythe.

"I mean you no harm. Aleister Chambers. The Viscount Druitt. What do you know about him?" He asked, training himself not to gag when he said the name. It disgusted him now, his nose visibly turning up a fraction when he uttered it. The reaper waited a moment, watching as the little earl and his demon shared a glance, silently communicating. To Will's surprise, it was not Sebastian that spoke.

"I will be willing to reveal his different whereabouts if you, as a reaper, not only tell me _why, _but I want a favor in return. One I can call upon in the future." The boy spoke, his regal voice echoing from the tiny body. Will thought of the consequences, debating if it was a smart idea. But he meant it; He would do anything to get his reaper back.

"Grell Sutcliff of the London Division, I'm sure you're familiar with him. He has been captured by the man. I saw it happen myself." He said, speaking with utter precision. "And yes, you have my word as a death god, that I owe you one favor." The tall reaper acquiesced, not having much of a choice. The boy smirked, knowing he held the final move to Checkmate.

"The Viscount has three residential homes. What I know about the filthy mongrel," He scoffed, his lip turning up in disgust. "Is that he runs a sex slave trafficking program. Before he sells the person though, he keeps them for a minimum of four days for himself." He shook his head, the boy's expression softening as William's eyes began to burn. "But if it's that red reaper he has, doubt he would sell him without an extreme offer." He said.

"Earl Phantomhive, I thank you for your assistance. Would you do me the favor of writing down the whereabouts of his homes?" William asked, pushing back the growing knot from his throat. As soon as the demon wrote the addresses down, seemingly from memory, William was gone.

He raced down the stairs, taking a minute to catch his breath at the front door. He gripped the paper in his hand.

_I'm coming for you, Grell._

* * *

The boy, Cristian, had become the small amount of life in these dreary days. Beating after beating; rape after rape; the boy was there with a comforting word. Sometimes it was a blanket that he would wrap around Grell. Once, it was a cupcake he said he had snagged from the kitchen. The boy was an angel; and provided the only light for the redhead.

Today, Grell's surprise from the boy made tears come to his eyes. The boy walked in, suppressing a smile as he held something behind his back. His green eyes glinted with mischief, indicating he had done a lot to get his hands on it.

He pulled out a hairbrush. Grell burst into tears, completely overwhelmed by the boy's kindness. "I would untie you, miss. But I'm 'fraid th' master'd notice that. D'you mind if I brush your hair for you?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted as he watched the reaction from Grell.

The reaper had calmed down after a couple of minutes. "Yes, Cristian, that would be wonderful." He said, smiling sadly through his tears. The boy approached him cautiously, before taking his hair from behind his head, and pulling it over the shoulder. Grell almost began crying again when his eyes got a good look at his hair. What used to be blazing crimson was now a dark, maroon. He smiled, nodding his head for the boy to continue. He obviously knew what he was doing; starting from the bottom, as he worked his way up.

"Cristian?" Grell said softly, being sure that if anyone were listening, he wouldn't be overheard. The boy's eyes flickered upward in response. "When my Will comes for me, I'm getting you out of here. I've always wanted a son." Grell said softly. The boy's head jerked up in surprise, grateful tears filling his eyes.

"Would you really do that f' me, miss?" The boy asked, eyes wide. Grell nodded, as he watched relief flood the boy's eyes. The boy continued brushing in silence, tears slowly making their way down the boy's face. When he finished, the boy excused himself with a wink. "Goodbye …Grell." He said, closing the door to the cellar.

"Goodbye, Cristian." The redhead replied to a silent room. Now, all he could do was wait. Wait for his next 'session' with the Viscount. Grell's limbs hung from their shackles, bloody and raw. The cellar was freezing, though his bare body had stopped shivering from the cold long ago. His mind was blank as he stared at the wall opposite from him. He had hallucinated the first few days, imagining Will there, tied up with him. But now, only blank brick stared back at him. He had memorized every notch; every mark. But nothing ever took his mind off of William.

_Where are you?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thiiis is obviously not my best, for I am stumbling out of a sever writers block. I literally have all these plots and stories and ideas piling up in my head, but I would draw a COMPLETE blank every time I tried to write. /sigh/ so that is my measly excuse for this chapter being so late. It's obviously short; it was a bit of a filler before the REAL action kicks in! ;D_**

**_Notice: I will soon have an AU Sebaciel fic up! Keep an eye out for it; its a doozy ;)_**

* * *

William stared at the paper clutched in his hand. The next decision would be which manor to go to first. He thought for quite a while, before choosing at random; summoning his death scythe. He repeated the address in his head as he sliced the air in front of him. A rip appeared in the air, much like one in a piece of clothing. Through it you could see the lit windows of a regal mansion. The reaper sighed heavily, stepping through the portal in a flash of blue light.

He arrived at the manor, his feet barely making a sound in the soft grass, as he stalked forward. He paused, thinking about how he would do this. He contemplated for a while, deciding he would pose as a mongrel like him, just to find out if Grell was there. If he was, then William would take the next necessary measures.

Will walked up to the door, dismissing his scythe. He knocked on the heavy wood, unbuttoning his jacket so he didn't look too nice. He waited a few moments before the door swung open, revealing a subdued looking boy, with blue eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked quietly.

"I am looking for the Viscount Druitt." William said, trying his best not to wince. He watched the boy nod, still avoiding Will's eyes.

"He's not here. Is there something I or any of the help can assist you with?" William thought for a moment, gathering his gameplan.

"Yes, actually. I had an appointment with him, just so he could tell me who he has on stock at the moment. I must've come to the wrong manor. Would you be so kind as to letting me know where he is at the moment?" He asked smoothly, his stomach cringing and flipping at the lies he was telling. William T. Spears didn't lie. It was against his morals. But, like he said. He would do anything.

The teenager gave him an address, one that matched the second one on his own paper. He thanked the poor kid, stepping into the expanse of trees before he opened the next portal.

_I'm almost there, Grell._

* * *

Grell had no water in his body; he could not cry anymore. His body racked with sobs that could not appear. The tears wouldn't come. The Viscount had just left. It was a record; he had been to 'see' Grell seven times today. The redhead's body ached. He had hundreds of red welts across his body, where the blonde's whip had deemed him worthy. His bum felt like something was ripping it apart from the inside. He groaned as he accidentally brushed it against the wall.

His body shook, unable to stop. He thought he was cold, but he couldn't be sure. His body had stopped reacting to things; he was growing numb to even the biggest things. He could no longer feel his hands or feet, and he wasn't hungry. Cristian hadn't come with food for the entire day, but his body didn't want food. He wasn't thirsty, and Grell knew that wasn't a good thing.

Grell missed the boy. He hadn't realized how much his will to survive had depended on Cristan. He had spent the time between sessions dreaming of their future lives together. William would come save him and Cristian, and they would adopt him, buying a large house. In a few years, William could finally retire. They would love the boy more than anything. As he thought these things, though, uncertainty and negative thoughts hammered him.

The reaper knew that it was a load of bullshit. William wouldn't come save him; though he couldn't understand why. Cristian would leave him here to die, and he would suffer a painful death at the hand of Aleister Chambers.

The redhead shook his head sharply, using his last bit of energy. He couldn't think things like that. It wouldn't help him get out of here any faster.

_I want to die_

* * *

William stepped through the portal, closing it behind him. He was standing before a more modest mansion, one that looked very, very old. The corners of his mouth turned up, out of mere anxiety. He braced himself, taking a deep and shaky breath as he put one foot in front of the other. He arrived eventually at the door, and he raised a slightly shaking hand to the knocker, clearing his throat, as footsteps answered him on the other side.

* * *

Cristian had been sitting in the window of the kitchen, smoking. He knew how to swipe things from people. It was how he had met Master Chambers. He saw movement in the corner of his eye, his head jerking in that direction. A flash of blue light appeared, and a man emerged from the fog, adjusting his glasses, and somehow, Cristian knew exactly who he was. He smirked, pushing himself into the kitchen, and walking towards the door.

_Checkmate._


End file.
